Air Aries Airlines
Air Aries Airlines Headquarters:San Antonio, Texas Founded: June 10th, 2010 CEO: Cidjackaries Team Color: White Airline motto: AAA airlines, the airline of San Antonio, and the ambassadors to all parts of the Americas. Proud to serve you. Current Alliance: WE LOVE FLYING Airline History On June 6th, 2010, Air Aries Airlines was founded, the main purpose of the airline was to raise funds for the Cmdr. Harman Rabb, Jr global education trust. Starting with a Dash Q 300 and a British Aerospace BAe-146, AAA made enough cash to expand faster then planned. On July 7th, 2010 the Cmdr. Harman Rabb, Jr global education trust sold it's interest in the company to the Aries investment group, who promptly took the company public. On July 29th, 2010 AAA expanded its fleet to 12 aircraft. On the 2nd of August, AAA board voted to go private and remove the company from the skyteam alliance. Though the board had also decided to move over to cargo carrying only, it was decided the cargo market was already overcrowded and decided to focus on both passenger and cargo operations. Shortly there after AAA joined the WE LOVE FLYING alliance. On September 6th, 2010 AAA sold off two Dash Q 300s and purchased two Boeing 737-600 aircraft. With the upgrade of the fleet, AAA opened its first international hub in Cayenne. With the large investment in the new hub and aircraft, Aries investment group took the airline public. The controlling shares were then purchased by the family of the CEO, Cidjackaries. Cidjackaries was voted in as Chairman and CEO of AAA. On September 24th, 2010, AAA stopped all flights for a 48 hour period, this was to conduct a complete maintenance check on all aircraft. With the conclusion of the checks, AAA shifted three passenger aircraft to it's South American hub and added another airport serviced, Cali, Columbia. With the current reduction of aircraft in North America, AAA closed it's airport slot in Tulsa, Oklahoma. On November 1st, 2010 AAA moved to the white team. On December 29th, 2010, AAA ended flight operations to Tampa, FL and opened operations to Fresno,CA. February, 2011: With the rapid growth of AAA, Air Aries Airlines was split into four companies with a Parent company to protect the interest's of the majority shareholders. PAMC, or otherwise known as Pathfinder aviation maintenance company, LLC was purchased from a bankrupt airline to reduce maintenance costs and to gather additional income from providing maintenance to other airlines who cannot afford their own maintenance divisions. Corporation companies *'Aries Transportation Group': Parent company of all companies listed below. *'Air Aries Airlines': Passenger and Cargo aircraft services. *'Aries Ground Transport': Ground transportation of cargo flown on our aircraft. *'Aries Financial Group': Provides the services and capital for all companies within the group. *'Aries Marketing and Performance Group': Provides marking and research development for all the companies within the group. *'Pathfinder aviation maintenance company, LLC': Provides worldwide maintenance support for Air Aries Airlines and other Airline companies. Aircraft inventory Currently owned and operated aircraft: *Airbus 300 Status Active, named: Spirit of Tustin *Airbus 300 Status Active, named: Spirit of Brooks *Airbus 300 Status Active, named: Spirit of El Toro *Boeing 737-900ER Status Active, named: Lone Star *Boeing 737-700ER Status Active, named: Spirit of Japan *Boeing 737-700ER Status Active, named: Spirit of St. Petersburg *Boeing 737-200 adv Status Active, named: Spirit of Bulverde '' *Boeing 737-200 adv Status Active, named: ''Spirit of New Mexico *Boeing 737-200 adv Status Active, named: Spirit of Boerne *Boeing 737-200 adv Status Active, named: Spirit of San Juan *McDonnell Douglas MD-90 Status Active, named: Fort Sam Houston *McDonnell Douglas MD-90 Status Active, named: Spirit of London *Boeing 757-200F Active, named: Shiner Bock III *Boeing 757-200F Active, named: Alamo III *Boeing 757-200F Active, named: Spirit of Africa *Boeing 757-200F Active, named: Spirit of Prague *Ilyushin Il-76: Status Active, named: Leon Valley II *Ilyushin Il-76: Status Active, named: Bullis III Currently leased aircraft: *Lockheed L-1011-500 Active, named Spirit of Texas *Airbus 330-300 Active, named Spirit of San Antonio Previously operated aircraft: *Boeing 737-600 *British Aerospace BAe-146 *Dash Q 300 *Dash Q 400 *ATR 42F *ATR 72F *Ilyushin Il-114T *Antonov An-148 *Antonov An-12 Previously leased aircraft: *Bombardier CS300ER *ACAC ARJ21-900 *Fokker 70 *Mitsubishi MRJ90LR *Tupolev Tu-334 *Boeing 737-200 adv *Bombardier CRJ900 *Boeing 737-700ER Current cities serviced North America *Cancun(CUN) (Mexico) *Savannah(SAV) *Fresno,Ca *Pensacola(PNS) (Alliance Hub) *Colorado Springs (COS) *Basse Terre (BBR) *Oaxaca (OAX)(Mexico) *Charleston (CHS) *Camaguey (CMW) (Cuba) Europe Murmansk (MMK) South America *South American hub: Cayenne (CAY) *Ciudad Guayana(CGU) *Cali (CLO) *Campo Grande (CGR) *Araguaina (AUX) *Guayaquil (GYE) *Baltra (GPS) Asia Only flying to Alliance slots in Asia. Africa *African hub: N Djamena (NDJ) (Chad) *Mogadishu (MGQ) Somalia *Ghanzi (GNZ) Botswana *Bulawayo (BUQ) Zimbabwe Current Featured Routes *Crown head Route, N Djamena (NDJ)--->San Antonio---> Cayenne (CAY)--->Pensacola. (Medium range passenger aircraft only) *African Freedom Routes: N Djamena (NDJ)--->Mogadishu (MGQ). (Regional aircraft only) Category:Active airlines Category:WE LOVE FLYING alliance members